Of Lasers and Rejections
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: The gang gets together for their traditional barbecue dinner. Barney learns that his girlfriend, Robin, was asked out many times that day. Jealousy, Humor, Family, and Love. Robin/Barney


**So here's my second _How I met your Mother _story. I'm still getting into these characters and admittedly some of this is probably just part of my want for Barney/Robin, so please don't judge me on that. Please read and review. **_~ Sarcastic Musician_

* * *

><p>"Dude, that chick is hot." Were the first words Ted's son, Mark, heard after his aunt robin left the car to fill it up with gas. "Seriously, is she seeing anyone?"<p>

Shaking his head in disbelief Mark replied, "Trevor she's like twenty years older than you." Turning away from his best friend Mark watched as said aunt finished filling the tank and began walking back to the drivers she could open the door, a man stopped at the tank beside her and began talking to her. After a few words were exchanged, Robin quickly got into the car laughing hysterically.

"What was that about?" Mark asked curiously

Looking back at the boys through the review mirror with an amused spark in her eyes Robin replied, " That guy tried the old, 'do I know you from somewhere' line. Its safe to say Taylor Belk will be getting an interesting phone call later today."

After a slightly uncomfortable pause, Robin continued, "So how was Westholt Junior High today?"

"Alright, I guess. We had a show what you know day and I presented my Lego skyscraper design." Mark replied proudly.

Smirking into the rearview mirror Robin replied, "Like father like son. And you Trevor, how was your day?"

Swallowing loudly, Trevor answered, "Same old, same old. I have a question for you though." He ended suggestively.

Smiling at the serious tone the twelve year old had exerted, Robin nodded her head as she turned onto Ted's street.

Through the glares of Mark and his silent pleadings, Trevor continued with his pursuit, "How would you feel about being my girlfriend?" The questioning prompting Mark to smack himself on the forehead and look down in embarrassment for his friend.

While trying to hide her smirk, because honestly how awesome was it to be asked out this much in one day, Robin put the car in park at Ted's front curb. "Trevor, hun, it just wouldn't work out between us. If I were you I'd go for that Jessica girl we met at the carnival last month, she seemed nice." Robin replied as she climbed out of the car followed by the two pre-teens.

"Happy now Trev?" Mark remarked sarcastically hitting his best friend on the shoulder.

"She's just playing hard to get, she'll come around." Came Trevor's cocky, yet wounded ego reply, as they walked through the Moseby's threshold.

Inside stood Mark's father, Ted and mother, Anna, His aunt Lilly and uncle Marshal. Robin had seemingly disappeared for the moment.

As the adults worked to get ready for their barbecue dinner tradition, the two boys and Mark"s older sister, Clare, sat to work peeling the potatoes for their dinner.

Before long a knock at the door signaled his uncle Barney had arrived. Ditching his potato work, Mark ran to the door eager to see his uncle. As he did so he was greeted with the smiling face of the suit wearing man, who was holding a bag that seemed to contain toys. Years of having Barney for his uncle brought the knowledge that when he came over, presents followed.

Once they came back into the kitchen, Mark once again set to work on his potato carving skills, allowing the adults to talk in the kitchen.

"So, whats new guys?" Barney asked the teens, scanning the room for Robin.

"New day, same things." Came Trevor's confident reply.

"I showed my class my skyscraper model, and the teacher said I am a natural." Mark beamed

"You got that right, that thing would be awesome to work in. I mean pancake dispensers in the halls, what else could I ever want?" Robin spoke walking down the stairs, locking eyes with Barney.

"I know right!" Mark excitedly exclaimed

"So Scherbatsky,how did your day go?" Barney questioned still locked in eye contact with Robin.

"Nothing too gripping." She said halfheartedly.

"Why don't you tell them about your new friend?" Piped up innocent curiosity evident in his manner.

"Robin made a new friend?" Barney's eyes widened a little and brought them back to stare into Robin's, "Aww, how sweet. Do you share a teleprompter?" He replied sarcastically

"That's not all he wanted to share. Am I right!" Trevor joked enthusiastically, earning a glare from each of the adults.

Seeing Barney's quiet jealous, slash curious, glance, Robin scoffed. "After picking up the boys we stopped to get some gas and the guy decided to pull the old have I seen you before trick."

"Ahh, I remember when I used to use that one, worked all the time." He replied with an almost undetectable amount of jealousy in his tone, well undetectable to the three teens who were still not aware of the relationship shared by Robin and Barney.

"The what trick?" Marshal asked as the other adults also looked dumbfounded.

"Let us show you." Barney started and nodded to Robin.

Casually she leaned back on the wall and waited. Fonely Barney walked beside her. Stopping when he was in front of her he began the scene, "I'm sorry to bother you but have we met before?"

"I don't think so." Robin deadpanned

"Maybe at my volunteer veterinary clinic?"

"I'm sorry but you have me confused with someone else."

"Well whats your name, maybe that will jog my memory."

"Taylor Belk."

"Hmm, I'm sorry I just cannot think of the place right now."

"Well here's my number and after you finish saving those poor animals, call when you figure it out."

"And end scene!" Barney exclaimed high fiving Robin, grabbing her hand and pulling them both into a victory bow. Once the sarcastic applause had ended Barney lent against the wall beside 'robin, his hand still clutching her own.

"Dang that actually works? Did you end up giving him your number aunt Robin?" At Mark's last question, Marshal lost control of his drinking abilities, spewing water over himself. While the others, excluding Barney and Robin, struggled to keep from laughing.

Turning to stare into Barney's quiet self-conscious eyes, Robin answered. "Well these only work on a the 'special' type of girls that used to date your uncle Barney. No, I did not give him my number I think I gave him the number of the rejection hot-line guy." Ending with a smirk and slight nudge to Barney.

"I wonder if I'll ever get to use that line." Trevor said, thinking of the future.

"Don't worry Trev, if you keep on the way your going your sure to use it at some point. Just not on aunt Robin, I think one rejection from her is good enough." Mark exclaimed making the adults laugh as well as Trevor turn beat red.

Barney quietly slipped his arm over Robin's shoulders as the group began mocking Robin's many advances of the day. He knew his long-term girlfriend was awesome but it hadn't fully occurred to him how many guys, of any age, could see it too. How many days does this amazing girl get offered a week, yet she still stays with him?"

As these thoughts tumbled throughout Barney's head the group had finished eating their dinner and found themselves in the living room.

From her seat under his protective (though he'd die if she knew it) arm, Barney listened as Robin leaned up and whispered to him to retrieve the presents they had brought for the kids.

Quickly unwrapping the gifts, Clare found many CD's in her now unwrapped box, while Mark found a game that resembled the laser tag guns and vestsBarney and Robin had once played at. Within a few moments, Clare and the other adults began jamming out to her newly acquired music collection, while the two boys, Robin, and Barney geared up for an epic game of laser tag. The teams were chosen, adults against pre-teens.

Many games were played, glances made between Robin and Barney and the occasional longing glance from Trevor directed at Robin. Soon the play field ran quiet of obnoxious zings from being hit as the two sides rested.

Robin and Barney found themselves huddled together behind the hot tub.

"So today was interesting I take it." Barney said still slightly jealous.

Smiling at him Robin pecked him on the lips and whispered back, "Let's just say, I was wishing for you to be beside me each of those times."

Within moments, the couple left the game forgotten with only each other on their minds. Caught in the middle of a loving kiss, the couple heard the call from Anna for the kids' bed time. Leaving the two of them in the moonlight.


End file.
